Between Prediction and Reflection
by Weaselle7
Summary: Hermione never believe in predictions. But what will happen when she sees the crystal ball is showing the face of Draco Malfoy? And what will happen when they share a detention on the Divination tower? Happy Valentine Dramione shippers!


Between Prediction and Reflection

_By : Weaselle7_

It is a week before the Christmas Holiday. Actually, Hermione hates this because she loved it so much to be with the Army and practices together. It is also undeniable that Hermione loves the compliment her friends gave when she succeed to cast a spell perfectly. But Hermione can't deny it that this is the first time she hates to study an interesting subject; she hates to study Defense Against the Dark Arts now. Umbridge is the most old-fashioned, torturing, depressing and uncivilized teacher at Hogwarts. The way she smiles to show her satisfaction always make Hermione wants to punch her right on the face. The way she pretends to know and the way she talks as if there is nothing wrong with her class always tempts Hermione . The way Filch works together with Umbridge make Hermione wants to fight back.

Christmas Holiday is drawing near and Hermione is impatiently waiting for it. But another problem comes from another subject she hates, Trelawney gives her a detention.

_"Now, each one of you can look into the crystal ball.." Trelawney said. Hermione, Harry and Ron shared a table. Right behind their table was the table of Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. Silently, Hermione could hear a shushed laughter and Malfoy must be mocking her in her back. Harry, across to Hermione, is looking down at his legs. Hermione knows it was about the Army. Being the founders of an of a big organization that was created to fight against Umbridge will never be an easy thing for Harry, even though he enjoyed fighting back against that toad-faced teacher. Ron, who sat on a chair between Harry and Hermione is leaning his forehead against the table and Hermione could swear that his eyes were both shut. _

_"I'll try first.. Are you okay, Harry?" Hermione said. Quickly, Harry raised his head up with force and looked at Hermione. Hermione handed him the crystal ball. _

_"I, umm, go for it.." Harry stuttered and the next second his eyes was on the floor again. Hermione looked at Harry confusedly, not sure if he was actually okay. _

_Hermione took the crystal ball and began to look in it. Hermione looked into the ball, hoping the bell will ring any second now. She was very bored, Divination is nothing interesting nor make sense. It's just a complete waste, nothing useful, merely bullshit. She just saw gray and purple swirls, flying and sliding in the ball, trying to find a way out. Hermione laid her arm on the table and put her chin on her piled arms, waiting for the bell to ring. _

_And, she's right. After two years trapped in her wrong decision to take all the secondary subjects, Hermione always know that there was nothing about Divination except a big bullshit about those predictions. As a open-minded and bright students, Hermione never interested in Divination. The bell rang and there was still nothing in the ball if you didn't count the meaningless gray and purple swirls. Hermione woke Ron from his sleep and Harry from his thoughts. When they were just about to stand up from their seats, Hermione saw something in the ball. _

_Silently, Hermione slid down to her chair and looked at the ball. The smokes in the ball started to make a shadow of a person. Even though it was merely a black and white image, Hermione could recognize the face. Hermione was shocked at the moment, she backed all of a sudden and then accidentally pulled the tablecloth. Frozen at the moment, Hermione let the crystal ball fell from the table followed by a deep sound when it collided with the wooden floor. Luckily, the ball didn't break into pieces. _

_"Ms. Granger!" Trelawney shrieked weirdly. Her eyes were widened behind her thick glasses and she looked even more freak. Hermione, still on her statued position, could only look at Trelawney with a guilty and scared expression. Harry looked at Hermione in a same confused look while Ron tried to get into the problem when he was just awaked. Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle were laughing on the corner and Harry was throwing them a sharp sight. _

_"I-.." Hermione started but Trelawney cut her. _

_"Fifteen points from Gryffindor because of your failure, Ms. Granger, to keep the school's inventory save." Trelawney said. Hermione's eyes widened out as Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle whistled on the corner with victory. "And a detention this Saturday night!" Trelawney added and Hermione's jaw dropped down to the floor. Malfoy and the way he high-fived Crabbe and Goyle only made Hermione felt so embarrassed. She had never got a detention only because a meaningless reason; dropping a crystal ball. The ball didn't even cracked! After Trelawney asked them to leave the tower for the next class, Malfoy still got a chance to mock her. _

_"Saw the face of your crush, huh, Granger?" Malfoy teased behind her. Hermione's cheeks suddenly turns pink out of her awareness. She almost fall off her own foot. Seeing her clumsy reaction, Malfoy and the gang laughed even louder and Hermione got more embarrassed. Oh, how she hated the way the ball showed her face of Draco Malfoy._

* * *

><p>A detention from Trelawney? It can't be something Hermione should fear of. What punishment do you think Trelawney would give to Hermione? Brushing her hair or cleaning her glasses? Interpret the meanings of all the dirty tea cups? Is there any other pathetic things she could possibly do for Trelawney?<p>

But Hermione isn't a weak girl. She has a braver heart than any other of her friend. She has ever walked in the Forbidden Forest at night with a ginger-haired boy who's not any smarter than her. She has ever faced a giant three-headed dog and a troll, solved a problem between died and living and casted various spell when she was just eleven. She has ever made a dangerous potion and turned into a cat because of it. She has ever faced a Dementor and went to the most-haunted place of all Britain. She has ever subdued a boy whose three years older than her. A detention with Trelawney will be nothing compared to all her adventures.

But, there is one thing she hates about the detention with Trelawney. Not the teacher who will assist her during her detention, not the punishment Trelawney will give to her, not the time she will do her detention and also not about where she will do her punishment.

_"You saw her expression? Oh, I think she's so going to cry..." Malfoy mocked on their lunch time; impersonating a girl's whimper. The Gryffindor table is exactly next to the Slytherins table and the trio could hear it clearly. Hermione stopped shoveling the spoon to her mouth she she heard it. She narrowed her eyes, preventing two big tears from spoiling from her eyes. Harry and Ron could recognized it. Suddenly, Ron stood up and pointed his wand to Malfoy's neck. Malfoy was sitting and facing the other way, behind him is Ron whose wand is threatened on Malfoy's neck. _

_"Say it again." Ron said. Across to Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle sneered at his heroic action. Malfoy shook his head and laughed. Slowly, Malfoy turned back and found Ron's face is boiled. Malfoy didn't seem to fear Ron's threat. _

_"Look here guys!" Malfoy said, a little bit loud that half of the Great Hall was watching them. Ron's ear went pink, he was standing and everyone could easily spot him. _

_"What do we find here? Revenge from a 'king' for his queen?" Malfoy mocked, using the technical term of "Weasley is Our King". Malfoy narrowed his eyes, not frowning like usual. Hermione took it as a weird thing; as if there was a real hatred in his sentence. And then the Slytherin table burst into laughter and the Gryffindor table is pushing down their need to revenge. Ron didn't care about it. _

_"What do you want?" Ron sharply said. His voice shook a little, maybe he's scared a bit. Laughing, Malfoy slowly stood up, ignoring Ron's threatening wand. Ron backed a little, still got his wand pointed at Malfoy. _

_"Going to backfired your own curse, Weasel?" Malfoy mocked, followed by the Slytherin's laughter. Ron's face went scarlet when he was reminded of his broken old wand. Hermione was holding back her tears while gripping her spoon tightly as her tamper went high. Harry, the Weasley twins, Alicia and Angelina were just as mad as Hermione; remembering that moment. _

_"I can wound you with my bare hands!" Ron threatened, Malfoy's laughter went louder. Just then Malfoy's hand slid into his robe, Ron was aware to this. _

_"Oh, really? I'm scared, Weasel.." Malfoy sneered and then he was waving his wand to Ron on the next second. Fortunately, Ron was already aware to this and he casted the protection spell. _

_"Protego!" Ron casted and the curse bounced away from him. He was rather proud of himself at the moment, and thanked Harry for teaching him this spell. But on the next second, Ron's pride vanished away, replaced by guilt and shame. The curse bounced and hit Hermione, she staggered off her seat and fall to the floor. The Weasley twins stormed to her and helped her to stand. Fred silently charmed Malfoy's shoelaces and made it tied together. When Hermione was thrown back a few feet, Malfoy looked at Ron in a angered look. _

_Without any thought, Malfoy threw another hex at Ron. He waved his wand and casted the Jelly-Legs Curse. In a second, Ron's legs turned weak and not able to hold his body. Ron fell back with his legs wiggling all the way, Ginny and Harry stormed to him. _

_"You've gone too far, Malfoy!" Ginny shouted. And just then, before Ginny could jinx him, McGonagall appeared from nowhere with her mad expression. _

_"Weasley, Potter, Granger, Malfoy!" McGonagall shout and the Hall fell silent. "Any of you is able to explain this?" McGonagall tamper rose. _

_"Malfoy cursed my brother. One of his curses bounced to Hermione. He made it!" Ginny said and then smirked at Malfoy full of victory but Malfoy sneered at her. _

_"Is it true, Mr. Malfoy?" McGonagall asked calmly, although her anger vibrated in her sentence. Malfoy rolled his eyes. _

_"Maybe if Weasley didn't threaten his wand at me, neither of this will happen." Malfoy said and frowned as if he did nothing wrong. What a little filthy imbecilic ferret he is. McGonagall turned at Ron whose legs were still wiggling on the floor. Before McGonagall could ask, Harry defended his best friend. _

_"And maybe if Malfoy could keep his mouth of mocking Hermione, I know Ron won't do it." Harry said calmly, he didn't wish for another problem. _

_"So, it is about Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger again? I don't know how to make you stop fighting like two toddlers, but I think the Divination detention would do. Mr. Malfoy, you'll join Ms. Granger with her Divination detention." McGonagall said. _

_"WHAT? I'm so not going to share a detention with her! You're not my Head of House and this is not your class, Professor!" Malfoy complained. This is the very first time Hermione was in the same side as Malfoy, although she just said it in her heart. _

_"I am still the Deputy Headmistress, Mr. Malfoy. Professor Trelawney will wait for you two on saturday evening. You should thank I'm not cutting any points from Slytherin." McGonagall said and leaved to the High Table of the teachers. When Malfoy was going to step away, he fall on his tied shoelaces. Making him to fell ridiculously. _

_"Not so lucky, huh, Malfoy?" Fred and George teased._

* * *

><p>But with whom she will do her detention.<p>

The days used to pass so quickly when Hermione is very happy when the Winter Break is drawing near. But those happy last days of the year suddenly passed like years when Hermione is going to share a detention with Draco. Her bag feels heavier through classes when she used to bring bag filled with thick books and manuals. Every time she flips the pages when she's studying for her O. so early, it feels like there is another page appeared on the back when she finished one page. The books she borrowed from the library felt so heavy when she used to bring two big piles together. Every book she read seemed to last forever. Every simple scratch she makes with her quill feels so hard now. Every essay she used to finish in an hour looks like a roll of toilet tissue. Every staircase she passed feels like a treadmill. Every second feels like a year, every minute passes like a day, and an hour is equal to a year.

Draco is nothing different from her. When he used to laugh or mock someone with his two body guards, Crabbe and Goyle, now has turn into a glum boy. He's quieter than usual and the only time he talks is to complain about his upcoming detention with Hermione. It's completely visible to notice even in a day.

When the time comes, Hermione walks to the Divination tower half-heartedly. She climbs the staircases and it feels like the door leads to the heaven. When she finally reaches the door, Trelawney opens the door before Hermione could knock it. Hermione is quite surprised but she doesn't show it.

"Ah, here we are.. Come in, come in, Ms. Granger.." Trelawney greeted. Hermione walks in before Trelawney could touch her. When she gets in, she banishes her sight after she realizes Draco's existence, so does Draco. Trelawney closes the door.

"Now, now, Ms. Granger. You'll learn to take care the school's inventories.. You'll clean these crystal balls..." Trelawney paused and showed them a cupboard full of crystal balls. There is four rows of ten crystal balls on one of the shelf. There are eleven shelves, from the lowest that touched the floor, to the highest shelf that Hermione could only reach with standing on a chair. Trelawney then points at the tables on her class, each table has a crystal ball set on them. "Manually, without wands, I bet you used to do this..." Trelawney said as Hermione handed her wand. Trelawney hands Hermione a couple of filthy damp rags.

"And you, Mr. Malfoy, will help Ms. Granger.." Trelawney said as Draco rolled his eyes and sighed. Draco hands Trelawey his wand half-heartedly. How could he do such Muggle activities?

"Good luck.." Trelawney finally said and then walked out her class. Now, it's just them, Draco and Hermione. They throw a sharp sight at each other before Hermione storms to a table. Draco takes a seat on one of the chair. Neither of the students has spoken a word at each other.

A minute goes by. Hermione and Draco still trapped in an awkward moment. Neither speaks, neither hears. Hermione has already cleaned six crystal balls. She can't guarantee if the crystal ball is really clean, she never has a heart on Divination nor the inventories. Draco is still sitting on a chair beside a table which Hermione hasn't approached.

Five minutes goes by. Hermione begins to feel bored. Sometime, she silently looks at the ball to find another satisfaction for her true theory. Draco is still sitting on his chair, doing nothing at all. He tapped his feet sometime, indicating that he's a little bit uncomfortable.

Ten minutes goes by. Hermione approaches Draco's table and cleans the crystal ball. At first, Hermione thought it'll going to be the same like the other crystal ball. Ordinary and normal crystal ball with meaningless purple and gray swirls. But, she's wrong, and she hates it so much that once again, she sees the face of Draco Malfoy. Out of her awareness, Hermione drops the crystal ball again and Draco jumps a little.

Feeling annoyed of the peace moment, Draco barked at her, "Are your hands are finger-less? Can't you just hold it?". Draco bows down and reaches the crystal ball. He hands it to Hermione and their hands brush at each other. Hermione could see a slight pink shadow on his ears.

"I-.." Hermione started. still feeling haunted by the shadow she saw in the ball.

"What did you see that you dropped it?" Draco suddenly asked.

"Listen, I don't believe in prediction. I don't know what I saw and I don't know what it means." Hermione quickly said in a terrible speed.

"I just ask you what you saw.." Draco frowned and lifted his shoulder. Hermione is rather mesmerized to see the way Draco asked her. It was probably the most civilized thing he has ever done. Hermione looks into his eyes, trying to find the meaning of that sight. But the only thing she found is a chaste curiosity. While trying to believe what has just happened before her eyes, Hermione opens her mouth.

"I saw your face." Hermione said. For a moment, she could feels the comfort of laying her eyes on his eyes. "I don't know what it means, though. I don't believe in predictions.." Hermione quickly added and blinked.

"I don't believe in such things too..." Draco suddenly said. Hermione suddenly freeze in her position, lost in his eyes, out of her awareness. "That's why it's called reflection.." Draco said. In a second, Hermione begins to find the puzzle pieces of her thought. It's just reflection. That's why Draco is always near her when she saw it. It's not real! Oh, she knew it! Hermione walks to another table to clean another crystal ball.

"I always charmed the ball in your hands so that it would reflect my face, so you can see me..." Draco said softly, almost whispered. In the empty room, his whispers can echos around the warm room. Hermione puts the crystal ball back to the table softly, trying nt to make any sound when she is carefully listening to Draco.

"Hermione, look at me!" Draco said to Hermione. Hermione is rather surprised and scared. Slowly, she puts the damp rags on the table. She turns slowly to Draco. Behind her, there she found Draco is standing in front of her with a guilt expression.

"Hermione, I love you.." Draco finally said. Both cheeks are burning, both hearts are racing. Neither knows what to do, neither know what to say. Hermione is so surprised at the way Draco called her. Hermione honestly never thought of this. Draco is in love with her? Draco is waiting for her answer but Hermione doesn't know what to say. She can't hide her smile though. Draco is relieved to see her smile.

"Then why you can't stop mocking me?" Hermione asked. Draco throws a sight to the corner of the room, not brave enough to look at her face. A second after it, Draco bents his neck down and looks at his feet with guilt and shame.

"Not in the front of Crabbe and Goyle.." Draco said and shook his head quietly. Out of his prediction, Hermione walks closer and hold him in her embrace. Draco is surprised, his cheeks can't be more red. Hermione swings her arms to Draco's neck and Draco freezes against that. Their chests are pushed against each other, both could feels the other heartbeats. Slowly, Draco slides his hands through her waist and hug her tight. His head is buried on her bushy hair that smells like flowers of the spring.

"Don't tell anyone, will you, Hermione?" Draco said. Behind Draco, she could see the crystal ball is reflecting his face, smiling and saying those three unpredictable words. She hugs Draco tighter, showing how sorry she is. Hermione blushes at the way he say her name.

"Yeah.." Hermione whispered on his ear. Hermione buried her face on his temple and her mouth is stuck to his ear. He could hear her shivers every time she blows her breaths out and it sends goosebumps to Draco's spine.

"Yeah, what?" Draco asked. Hearing this, Hermione chuckled quietly on his ear. Her laughter sounds like the pure rings of the bells to Draco's ear. Hearing her laughter, Draco can't hide his smile behind Hermione's head.

"Yes, Draco.." Hermione said and continued to laugh.

Draco then pushes Hermione softly from his embrace and pulls her quickly to his lips. Her lips melt into his and Draco is so glad for that return. Draco puts his hands on Hermione's waist and Hermione is playing with his pale blonde hair. Draco's kiss is so gentle and soft, so sweet and pure. When both are out of their breath, they break the kiss gently and rest on each other's forehead. Hermione's hands rest on Draco's shoulder and Draco is holding her temples warmly. Both eyes is still closed. Suddenly, Hermione notices the last missing puzzle piece.

"Draco?" Hermione whispered. Through her voice, Draco could sense her shivers.

"Hmm?" Draco responded, he smiled at the way Hermione called him.

"Did you say that you charmed the crystal ball so that I could see your face?" Hermione asked, still with her eyes closed.

"Yes.." Draco answered ever so softly, even in his whisper.

"You don't have your wand now.." Hermione said. Draco just chuckled, he's not going to waste his precious time of being with Hermione Granger, just snogged, with the problem of who did charm the last ball. But it's a problem to Hermione. Just then, a silent sound comes from the door. It's opened and McGonagall is standing there with her wand. Hermione and Draco step away from each other as fast as they could and their faces are shining in a deep scarlet light on the cheeks. She points her wand to the crystal ball where Hermione saw Draco's face. The crystal ball shines in an odd blue light before it turns back like an ordinary crystal ball.

"Not quarrelling again, I see, Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy?" McGonagall said and frowned. Draco and Hermione look at each other, smile at each other and then explode into laughter.

_The End_

**A/N : Happy Valentine Dramione shippers! :D Thank you for reading my dramione fanfic, chocolates, kisses and hugs for you all! *goes hugging all the readers*. Sorry , I used Malfoy for referring at Draco in the first two paragraphs. Yeah, there's a bit of humor when McGonagall shows herself on the Divination tower. I saw a headcanon from one of the HP pages saying "Both Minerva and Neville ships their students" so I thought it would be funny if McGonagall ships her students with a Divination detention xD Sorry I haven't update my OC fanfic, I really really need idea. Reviews are highly appreciated. If there is any of you who send me a happy valentine review, IT IS PURELY WELCOME! :* xD**


End file.
